


Tattoos on the Arm, 30 Karats on the Charm

by iwasnthere622



Series: Wolves vs Berserkers [6]
Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Blood, Coming Untouched, Forced Orgasm, Gangs, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Apocalypse, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Sex Toys, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasnthere622/pseuds/iwasnthere622
Summary: Ax glanced up when the door to the room opened, shooting Rox a quick grin before returning to his work."Oooh, whatcha doing this time?" Rox asked, moving closer and kissing Ax's cheek.





	

Ax glanced up when the door to the room opened, shooting Rox a quick grin before returning to his work.

"Oooh, whatcha doing this time?" Rox asked, moving closer and kissing Ax's cheek, peering down at the ink and blood mingled on his right forearm.

"A flower of gemstones," Ax answered, finishing the black outline of the stem and pausing, pulling back his needle gun to study his work with a critical eye.

"Nice," Rox grinned, tugging him into a proper kiss now that he'd paused.

They kissed for a few minutes, Ax careful to keep Rox from pressing into his current work. "Didn't expect you back for a bit," he commented when they finally broke apart.

Rox licked his lips, dragging his eyes from Ax's slightly swollen ones, fuck. "I'm a fast typer," he grinned, wigging his fingers.

Ax groaned, nipping a fingertip and sucking it into his mouth for a lewd minute. "I know," he said, voice down at octave, hard in his pants.

Rox groaned. "How much longer you have?" he demanded, itching to jump his bones.

"An hour, easy," Ax groaned, glancing down at the barely-started tattoo. "I thought I'd have more time!"

"Fuck," Rox cursed lowly, thunking his forehead onto Ax's shoulder. "The accounts only had two firewalls, it was so easy."

"You're too damn good," Ax mock-complained, twisting his head to lick Rox's ear and grinning at him when he shot his head up with a glare, hand wiping at his ear - gross.

"Ugh," Rox said, moving away, not wanting a repeat of last time they'd tried to fuck while Ax was mid-tat -- he had the (skillfully disguised) random-ass line on his thigh to prove it, though most people just saw the wolf it'd become.

He flopped onto their bed with a sigh, eyes closed, groaning when the tat gun started up a moment later and Ax got back to work. Usually it was hot as hell to watch his boyfriend work but he was horny and worked up now; it was just a tease...

Smirking, he flipped onto his back and slowly undid his pants, careful not to make a sound.

Ax got back to work, the basic outline done but now he had to fill in the color and shadow, wanting the flower to overflow with gemstones sparkling in sunlight...

He froze when he heard Rox groan, turning his head to look at his boyfriend spread out on the bed with his pants down just enough to reveal his happy trail and hard dick, throat going dry.

"Fuck," Rox said, bucking his hips up into his hand, squeezing his dick. "Don't stop, Ax!"

Ax cursed, taking a deep breath and going back to his tat, it so damn hard to concentrate and go slowly, wanting to just say fuck it and fuck Rox into next week.

"Mmngh," Rox moaned, striping his dick in time with the buzz of Ax's tattoo gun, staring at the redhead and biting his lip. " _Ax_..."

"Rox," Ax growled, pausing, lifting the gun from his skin. "If you make me fuck this up, you'll pay."

"Gonna punish me for being bad?" Rox panted, his other hand slipping down to fondle his balls and make his ass arch up wantonly.

" _Roxas_ ," Ax warned.

"Ooh, you - haah - never say my whole name," Rox panted, grinning as he worked himself over.

Ax sighed, hand gripping the gun tight as he worked, fingers trembling with the pressure as he paused to swap out the colors, closing his eyes and praying for composure.

Rox was disappointed that Ax just kept working, basically ignoring him. He reluctantly stopped touching himself in order to fumble into their drawer by the bed, pulling out his favorite toy and their favorite lube, slick fingers returning to tease his cock and slip lower to his hole, pressing one in with a long, drawn-out groan.

Ax growled, stabbing himself with the gun and hissing at the blood that welled in response, wiping his tattoo ink rag over his arm to clear the skin so he could see what he was doing, resolutely not looking at Rox.

Rox worked himself open with determination, one finger becoming two, becoming three with his wrist protesting this arrangement, deeming it good enough and picking up the toy. He slicked it up quickly, pressing the flared head to his hole and gasping as he applied pressure.

"Fuck," he cursed, humping air as he forced it to bottom out, pausing and panting on the bed.

Ax swiftly stood and flipped his chair, straddling it backwards so he could watch Rox since he was so determined to put on a show.

"Are you fucking yourself, Roxy? Does that toy feel good?" Ax demanded, drawling careful swirls of white into his darker color splotches, swiping the ink to blend and drag beneath his skin.

"Fuck, Ax," Rox panted, nodding, eager now that he was getting some attention again, hand moving to pump his cock.

Ax smirked, watching Rox work himself up before turning back to his tat. "Stop touching your dick -- pump the toy instead," he ordered.

Rox groaned, reluctantly letting go of his cock, pulling the toy halfway out instead, groaning at the drag before pushing it back in.

Ax tsked. "You can do better than that! Faster, come on now, you wanted it, so use it."

Rox whined, but he obeyed, moving his hand faster, free hand tangled in the sheets and gripping tight, hips jerking as he fucked himself with the toy.

"It's... not _enough_ , fuck, please, Ax!" Rox begged, his angle off, arm cramping, not quite able to get the toy onto his prostate where he wanted it.

"Keep going," Ax demanded, eyeing him hungrily, moving fast on his tat to get the basics done -- he could detail later.

Rox whined, keeping up his pace for a few more minutes before slowing down, cramping and frustrated.

"Get on your knees, let me see you fuck it," Ax said, loving Rox's whines as he switched positions and definitely loving that deep moan when he started up again, rocking on the bed.

"Ah ah," Ax said, "no touching, remember?"

Rox dropped his hand instead of continuing to reach for his cock. "You touch me then!" he snapped.

"You wanted to play alone," Ax reminded him.

"Want you, always you, fuck," Rox cursed, flushed and aching, rocking desperately onto the toy buried in his ass.

Ax set the gun down, tearing some protective wrap with his teeth and winding it on his forearm, covering the new ink and taping into place on his skin.

"Good boy," he purred, moving to his knees on the bed behind Rox, taking the toy's end from his slack fingers, pulling it nearly out before slamming it all the way in.

"Ah!" Rox yelled, rocking forward, seeing stars when Ax slammed the toy into his prostate over and over.

"So good, fuck," Ax cursed, free hand popping his pants open and freeing his dick.

"Ax, Ax, please," Rox begged, dropping to his elbows to wave his ass enticingly in Ax's face.

Ax growled, removing the toy only to slam into Rox's hole in its place, hands gripping bruises onto the mottled purples and yellows already adorning Rox's hips and slamming into him, working up a brutal pace.

He pushed their legs as close as he could, bedframe rocking as he fucked his boyfriend, pausing when he got close to catch his breath and calm down.

"Nooo, c'mon," Rox protested, wiggling and moaning when Ax ground into him and slapped his ass, rocking backwards more, fuck yes.

"Slut," Ax said affectionately, picking up a pace again, much slower this time.

"Ax," Rox whined, the redhead only going slower, draping himself over the blonde's back and sucking hickeys into his neck, fucking him as if they had all the time in the world.

"Ax," Rox panted, cock aching and balls drawn up tight, wanting to come, feeling drawn out.

"Yeah?" Ax asked, grinning, groaning when the little shit tightened his muscles on his drag out, growling and slamming back in, both of them moaning at the blast of pleasure the action caused.

"Should... punish you..." Ax panted, picking up his pace again because fuck, it felt so good fucking Rox, his Roxy, so fucking good...

"Later... later, please," Rox begged, unshed tears clumping his lashes, clumsily sliding a hand under their bodies.

"No, you come untouched or not at all," Ax growled, grabbing his wrist and slamming both hands to the bed, his grip on slender wrists tight and bruising to match the rings of thorns tattoed there on pale, delicate flesh.

Rox whined, begging with every exhale.

Ax bit into his shoulder, sucking marks along his upper back, increasing his pace until the bedframe was slamming the wall, pushing in balls-deep with every thrust.

"C'mon, come. Roxy, come," he ordered, his own balls drawing up, felt so fucking good.

"Ah, ah, Ax, Ax...!" Rox cried out, his body tightening up, every muscle trembling as he arched and came, spurting all over their sheets, dropping with his chest pressed to the bed, his hips held up by Ax's grip as he kept fucking into him, drawing out his orgasm until it became painful, Ax's skilled fingers striping his dick into the pain because they both fucking loved it.

Rox cried into the sheets, wiggling, coming a second time with a sharp cry and more pain than pleasure, shuddering when Ax froze and slammed hard into him, coming as well.

They both stilled, panting harshly, Rox wiping tears into the sheets to mix with come and drool and lube.

Ax carefully leaned over to their open toy drawer, pulling out their plug and then slowly pulling his softening cock from Rox, slipping the plug in before any come could leak out.

Rox groaned, legs collapsing, landing him right into the puddle of his own release, hole twitching around the plug, puffy and used.

"Mm, fuck Rox. That's for your punishment later," Ax said, laying next to him and pulling him into his arms, kissing his forehead.

Rox shuddered, sniffling. "Promise?"

Ax chuckled. "Promise. Nap, now."

"Your tat okay?" Rox asked softly, eyes already closed, body boneless and heavy.

"Mm, for now," Ax asked, voice just as soft, squeezing his boyfriend gently before relaxing, listening to their combined breathing as they both drifted off, the pain of his new tattoo not even registering, feeling nothing but relaxed bliss.

Two hours later, Rox made a face as he woke up and tried to move only to find himself stuck to the sheets, reaching down to peel at the sticky, crusted mess. He shifted over, hissing as the plug jostled his hole, dick twitching.

"Mm," Ax hummed, waking up at Rox's squirming and grinning at him. "Wash?"

"Fuck yeah," Rox sighed, sore and still a little tired but much more relaxed, happy. He leaned in to kiss Ax thoroughly, nipping his lip with a cheeky grin.

Ax rolled his eyes affectionately, smiling back and standing slowly, stretching and scratching at his happy trail. He padded into the closet they'd remade into a simple washroom, turning the tap to fill the small collection basin.

He returned to the bed and rolled his eyes again when Rox only lifted his arms to be picked up, bending and swinging him up bridal style for the short walk in, sitting with Rox in his lap and wetting a cloth to gently clean them both off, careful at their dicks and Rox's hole, leaving the plug in for now.

Once they were clean, he dried them off and left Rox in there to pull the soiled top sheet from the bed, thankful the bottom layer hadn't gotten wet as well, carrying Rox to the bed and dropping him on it.

"Good?" he asked, watching the blonde nod and reach for his hand-held scanner to check on their security systems and alerts, moving back to his chair and sitting down, reaching for his tat gun.

The ink in his arm had smeared and leaked everywhere, the redhead careful as he unwrapped the covering. He wiped it down and studied the in-progress design before getting back to work, the buzz of the gun mingling with the soft taps of Rox as he played in the virtual world.

The reds bled out from the center of the cluster, turning to pinks and purples and blues and blacks that glittered in shadow at the edges, the deep green of the stems grounding the image. Ax mixed some homemade glitter into his paints for the final shimmer, actually pretty proud of how this one came out.

"Wanna see?" he offered to Rox once it was done, stretching his stiff neck and back from getting lost in his work.

Rox hummed in response, lost in his own work, having rolled onto his stomach and propped himself up with pillows, fingers flying as he did his thing.

Ax smiled fondly and shook his head, wiping down his irritated skin and setting the gun aside to be thoroughly cleaned and sterilized. "Roxy."

"Mm, one sec," Rox said, concentrating on getting through this last wall, creating a clone behind himself as he went, mirroring the data, and then -- yes! He whooped, grinning as he quickly copied and deleted, sending the now-only copy of data to Zex to store in their coded files.

"Freemont gang just gave us their goods," he said smugly, standing and stretching and humming at the pull of his plug.

Ax grinned, kissing Rox in reward when he was close enough, showing off his newest tat.

"Whoa, Ax... it's beautiful," Rox grinned, fingers brushing feather-light over the protective wrap.

"I like it," Ax grinned in agreement.

"High praise from you!" Rox teased.

Ax rolled his eyes. "That reminds me... I owe you a punishment, don't I?"

Rox shivered. "You do?" he asked with fake innocence, batting his eyelashes.

Ax laughed. "Mm, I do, Roxy." he answered huskily, licking his lips in anticipation.

Rox shivered. "You sure you're up for it?"

"It's you I'm more worried about," Ax smirked, standing and crowding Rox back towards the bed.

Rox smirked, letting himself fall back onto the mattress, bouncing once before his weight settled, legs spreading in invitation and challenge, laughing when Ax pounced.


End file.
